The Gibbs Family
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: This story is my first NCIS story. I only started watching this show two weeks ago and now i am obsessed with it. But anyways this story has the NCIS characters in it but there an actual family. Sorry really bad summary but pleez read and review Pleez? :D
1. Tony

This is my first NCIS story ever and I might not have all the details correct because i only started watching this show for the first time 3 weeks ago from this Thursday so I've only actually ever seen two of these eppy's but I love it already! If there is anything wrong with my story pleez feel free to give me some friendly advice. Because i kno i suck a spelling and grammar sooooo i would love to hear from you.

Oh and I'm really sorry it's so shot after all the kids are born it will get much longer but for now its really short so ya sorry.

P.S NCIS doesn't belong to me and the characters dont either so ya

* * *

Something amazing happened to Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepard one night. It was like magic and the greatly welcomed outcome was a little baby boy. They named in Anthony. When they took him home a few days later they could already tell they he was a little bit of a trouble maker. But Jenny and Gibbs loved him more then anything in the world.

FLASH BACK

When Jenny told Gibbs she was pregnant with his child he thought it would be another chance to have Kelly back. So he told Jenny he would do anything for her or the baby. And of course Jenny was ecstatic because she had liked Gibbs for a long time and thought that this would bring them together and complete their relationship. And it did because about four months into the pregnancy Gibbs proposed and obviously she accepted. They got married outside in a beautifully decorated park. It was a gorgeous day. Gibbs' brother Donald was his best man and they invited people from the NCIS unit to it. Their wedding was one of their most cherished memories of their lives.

A year later, Tony was exactly one years old. They had some friends over for his birthday. And of course took lots of pictures. And Tony looked so cute in his little t-shirt that said "Happy Birthday Me!" They looked like an adorable little family.


	2. Ziva

When Tony was two years old Jenny gave birth to a daughter. She was beautiful, a little aggressive but very sweet. The named her Ziva. Tony was so excited to have a little sister he and his uncle Ducky, Gibbs's brother, made Ziva a card saying "Welcome Ziva". Now when Ziva came along both Gibbs and Jenny were almost more excited then when Tony was born. If you had told either of them five years that this happened neither of them would have believed you. Tony was happy he had company when his parents were at work, but then he realized that Ziva got a whole lot more attention then he did, so he started acting up. And Gibbs being Gibbs was not about to deal with a whiney little boy. So Jenny and Gibbs promised tony as well as themselves that they would spend more time with Tony so he didn't feel left out.

When Tony and Ziva grew up a little bit more they seemed like they were attached at the hip. They did everything together. Even thought Tony was four and Ziva was two and just starting to talk, it seemed that Tony had influenced Ziva a lot. For example every time Tony smiled Ziva laughed as if they had special communication powers.

At Ziva's third birthday, Ducky had brought her a toy car but it was one that she could sit in and push her feet and drive it around the house and outside. Now after the first day of Ziva receiving this present Jenny knew that when Ziva turned sixteen and was able to drive she would drive the same way as her father.

At this time Tony was five and had just started watching a lot of TV and movies. He loved movies and would watch them multiple times in a row, so he could memorize the different lines the characters said in the scenes.

Jenny and Gibbs were extraordinarily happy with the amount of kids they had but they thought they would try for just one more.

* * *

OMG!! Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter :D

I luv hearing what you think of my writing. And I know I have really bad grammar and spelling but i try and do the best i can.

Sorry the chapters are so short. I promise they'll get longer.

Also sorry for the delay in posting this. My teachers have just unloaded a whole lot of homework on me all at once

Hopefully I'll update sometime this coming week

Amy


	3. Tim

I do not own NCIS or any of the characters!

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny got what they wanted because a year later, when Tony was six and Ziva was four, the Gibbs family welcomed another baby boy and they named him Timothy. Tony loved to pick on Tim and it was Ziva's duty to keep him in line, which often wasn't easy to do. Tony and Tim were complete opposites, Tim liked when Jenny read to him and was so smart, though he was only one. While they were different the two of them got along great. Tony was always looking out for him, kind of going along the lines of "Nobody bugs my brother except for me" There children got along very well, of course they had there usual sibling fights but they were more or less fairly good to each other.

"Tony…that's not fair! You can't just pick up the ball when we're playing," Ziva said

"Totally is fair,"

"Since when?"

"Since now, duh,"

"But it's soccer!"

"So?"

"So, you're supposed to kick the ball, not pick it up and run with it!"

"Uh huh,"

"You are!"

"Sure…" Tony saw Ziva tense up like she was about to hit him, but that went away when she decided that it would be better to just go to her parents instead of beating her brother up, which she was fully capable of doing. She walked over to her mother, brother and father who were sitting on a picnic bench underneath the nearest tree. Jenny was playing with Timmy on the blanket as they were enjoying the beautiful day.

"Mom, can you please tell Tony that you aren't supposed to pick up the ball when you play soccer,"

"Tony," Jenny said warningly

"You aren't supposed to? Oh I never knew that," he said with an innocent smile on his face

"Uh huh, sure you didn't," Ziva said then continued "Are we having lunch, me hungry,"

"If you guys want to eat now its okay," Gibbs said. The two nodded and sat down beside their parents and brother. Jenny got out the buns and Gibbs got out all the veggies and meat to put inside them.

"Mum mum," Tim gurgled reaching out towards the meat. Jenny got a plate for him and put some meat on it, which she promptly cut into bite sized pieces. He smiled and started to eat it.

Tony and Ziva helped themselves as well as they all dug in.

It was a beautiful moment; all of them eating in silence told Gibbs he was the luckiest man alive. Living with a loving wife, who gifted him three bundles of joy, he didn't know how it could get any better.

* * *

Hey! I'm sorry this took so long to update exams are coming up and I've been working really hard for them. Also sorry this is so short. it will get longer I promise :D

Please review!!!

Amy


	4. Pregnant Again?

Of course I do not own NCIS at all...not in the slightest bit. :(

* * *

A few years later Tony, Ziva and Tim were all much older. Tony was 10, Ziva was 8 and Tim was 4. Jenny and Gibbs were very content with their life. Every single second of the day they remembered how blessed they were that they have three beautiful children. Both parents knew they would not change anything.

One day the three children came home from school and found their mother in the bathroom throwing up. All three of them were very worried for her health. She assured her children that she was alright but Tony and Ziva did not believe her so they decided to call their father. The phone rang only once and then Gibbs picked up.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said into the phone

"Dad, something's wrong with mom, she's getting sick in the bathroom and we don't know why," Tony said into the phone. After he said this, Gibbs dropped everything he was doing, grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"I'll be home in five," Both Tony and Gibbs hung up the phone. At his word, five minutes later Gibbs arrived at their house, which was surprising because it took a good fifteen minutes to get to the house normally. Gibbs ran into the house, throwing his coat on the ground and ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. He quickly signalled to his children to go back down stairs and wait for him. Gibbs stopped outside of the door for a few seconds and tried to calm down before knocking on the door.

"Yes," A small voice said through the door.

"Jen...it's me, can you open up the door?"

"Jethro? What are you doing here?" Jen asked, Gibbs could tell that Jen was trying to compose herself.

"Can you open up the door and let me explain?" Gibbs heard a loud sigh come from the other side of the door but a few seconds later the door opened slowly. His heart broke when he saw his wife on the bathroom floor with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked

"Jethro, I think something's really wrong, I don't feel good."

"Do you think you're...?" Gibbs started but didn't finish. Jen knew what he meant and she shook her head.

"This never happened when I had Tony, Ziva or Tim," Right after she said that she started to turn a little green and bent down over the toilet. Gibbs kneeled down with her and held her hair back while she got sick, while rubbing up and down her back, trying to sooth her. When she was done she looked up at her husband.

"Thanks Jethro,"

"Sweetie, you know I am always here for you no matter what it is. No matter what is wrong and no matter how small you think it might be. I love you so much Jen and if you are hurting, I'm hurting." Jen nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ya Jethro...I know. I love you to." Jen smiled up at Gibbs and Gibbs smiled down at Jen. Then it suddenly hit Jen "Hey Jethro, how did you know I was here?"

"Well let's just say we have some pretty protective children," Jen smiled at this.

"So how long did it take you to get here?"

"Don't worry Jen, I didn't speed..." Gibbs lied. Jen gave him one hard stare making him tell the truth. "Okay, maybe I went a little bit above the speed limit, but not by much," Jen looked at him again but this time let it go. A few seconds passed and Jen started to get up but then started to sway a little. "Whoa! Jen, be careful there," Gibbs said. Concerned for his wife's safety he helped her stand and then slowly picked her up. Jen gasped but then felt too tired and sick to complain or do anything about it. He lifted her all the way to their bed and put her down slowly. He laid the blanket slowly over her.

"You just rest Jen, I'll make an appointment with the doctor and we'll get you better," Jen nodded and then fell asleep. Gibbs quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs to find three anxious children at the bottom.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mommy?" Tim asked nervously

"I don't know Tim, I'm going to make an appointment with her doctor and see if we can get this sorted out." Gibbs took a breath and looked straight at Tony and said "Tony thank you very much for calling me, I know your mother would have never called and I'm really glad you did,"

"I told him to!" Ziva yelled out trying to get some credit

"Thank you too Ziva,"

"Me too!" Little Tim yelled. Gibbs smiled and picked up his son.

"Thank you Timmy," Tim gave him a big hug until Gibbs said "Okay kids, you kids start your homework while I call the doctor," His children ran off as he moved towards the phone.

The next day Gibbs helped his wife into the car and off to the doctor's. Jen still looked a little green but she appeared much healthier than she was the day before. When they arrived Gibbs helped her out of the car and up the main steps to the office. He thought back to an hour ago when he left Tony alone with his siblings and how he was slightly afraid of what Tony would do with no supervision. They walked into the office and were almost immediately put into a room to see the doctor. A few minutes later Dr. Pond walked in.

"Hello Jenny. How have you been doing?"

"Not that bad," Jenny said trying to down play her sickness.

"She's been really sick," Gibbs said. Jenny shot him a death glare but didn't say anything. If it were up to her she wouldn't be here right now.

"Well can you tell me what symptoms you've been having?"

"I've been really tired and had a fever," Dr. Pond nodded and scribbled something down on a notepad.

"She has also been constantly throwing up," Gibbs added in again, which was also greeted with a Jenny death stare.

"Is it possible that you're pregnant?"

"I don't think I am. I mean with Tony, Ziva and Timmy they were all so much different than this. I guess it's possible that I am,"

The Doctor nodded and then said "Okay Jenny we are going to get you a ultra sound and see what's going on in there." Gibbs and Jenny nodded.

After about twenty minutes the couple were moved into a private room with medical equipment surrounding the walls. Dr. Pond came in and started up the ultra sound machine.

"Okay Jenny, can you lift up your shirt?" Jenny nodded and did so. "It's going to be cold, but you already know the drill." Dr. Pond rolled the wand around on Jenny's stomach until she finally found something.

"Umm... Jethro, Jenny. You're pregnant!" Jenny and Gibbs looked up sharply at the Doctor.

"What?" Jenny asked quietly

"You two are pregnant, and have been for a good 12 weeks."

"How is this even possible?" Jenny asked while turning towards Gibbs who then said

"Well it's not impossible."

"What about my age? Will it affect our baby?"

"There is always a risk with pregnancies when the mother is above a certain age, but with vitamins, a proper diet and lots of care the risks are lowered considerably. I would recommend booking an appointment with your Ob Gyn as soon as possible." Jenny and Gibbs nodded as they headed back home. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! I am so sorry I just realized I haven't updated in like over a year. This year has been so hectic for me but I just finished exams and school is over so I can concentrating on writing and posting more. I have some great ideas for this story and I hope that you will be patient with my writers block and being extremely busy. Thanks to all of my reviewers, you are what make me want to write.

Please Review!

Amy


End file.
